She Disappeared
by AllisonxKleery
Summary: The ache for you will always remain.
1. Chapter 1

I have a new student in my class today. Her name is Miley, Miley Stewart. She walked in dripping water from head to toe. Obviously, she hasn't gotten used to Seattle yet. One important rule, even if the sun is shining, it won't for long; Always carry an umbrella.

She handed me her papers and I read her name. "Class this is Miley Stewart." She cringed as everyone looked at her and if I had known it bothered her so much, I wouldn't have said anything.

I told her where she could sit and she sat there. I watched her carefully for a moment and I'm still, even now as I lay here next to my husband as he sleeps, am clueless as to why I was so…so…intrigued by her.

XxXx—XxXx----Xxxxx-----XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Miley_.

The new house is big and spacious. It has a lot of windows, very roomy. I'm not even sure if we have enough stuff to fill it. Maybe it'll be blank – like a canvas not yet touched by an artist's dirty paintbrush. That's how this house feels to me. It's blank, white.

There used to be pictures and paintings, artwork of mine and Jackson's that decorated the walls of our old home. They were painted with life and color and soul and love. And now – there is nothing but emptiness and silence. It echoes through me. I'm hollow, like a drum, my heart beating an unsteady rhythm inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow fanfictioners! I have been away for such a long time due to an inconvenience called life. But never fear, I shall always return to my beloved readers. My fingers have been itching to write a little bit, so I had to write for this story. And, for all you _Today_ readers, I am currently undecided as to whether or not I'm going to continue. I think it got pretty ridiculous and a bit stupid. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet - happening way to quickly. It just feels like nonsense to me. Hopefully, I'll start up another Gabpay story shortly though. FOR NOW - all who have chosen to set interests on this - enjoy this little teaser I've prepared. :)

Oliver rolled over, his muscular bicep stretching over my stomach. I smiled and curled into his chest. Somehow, I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. It terrified me because every single time I closed my eyelids, I saw these _scary_ blue eyes that pierced right into me. Not just my physical being, but my spirit, my soul. They robbed me of everything I once held dear, all of my morality – everything I once believed in. They took me by ultimate surprise and I could not rid my mind of these…magical crystal orbs that obviously could not rid themselves of me either.

I looked to my husband for warmth now, the sky was a light gray outside; Morning was here in Seattle, Washington. I wrapped my body around his, intertwining our legs and nuzzling my head into his neck. I kissed him once and I heard a low "Mmm,"sound from his throat. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and brought his groggy morning face to mine.

"Good morning," I whispered. His breath tickled my face and he pushed his lips against mine – getting lost in desire, fantasy, and all that great Friday morning stuff. (Sigh.)

XxXx—XxXx-Xxxxx-XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Miley. _

_3a.m._

The fire rips through my chest, robbing me of sleep. I wake to the cold sheets in this unfamiliar mattress. It is smooth with no bumps, unlike my old one that was rigid and springy and almost always gave me a pleasant backache in the morning.

I do not know where I am and I want to scream in terror. I feel the hot fire breathing on my skin, tearing its way through every single inch in my body. I let it because it owns me. There is nothing I can do to fight it. I writhe and squirm and shake and shiver but never does it depart from me. I open my mouth to cry out but remember it will be of no value. So I just wait until it is done, until the sunny morning comes and I am left charred, but no longer searing.

_5a.m. _

I have realized that there is no sun in Seattle. All it will ever do here is rain. The morning is a pale gray, and there is no sound of happy birds chirping or the ocean waves rolling onto the warm beaches. Only the sound of rain patting the window remains.

The fire is relentless, even in the coming signs of the morning. I do not move now because I am too weak and tired. My eyes begin to drift but my body burns and they are snapped open once again. I grit my teeth together – I have dealt with this pain for so long, yet now is so much harder without the comfort of the warm Malibu sun or the familiar discomfort of my old bed in my good old red wall washed room. It is just rain and strangeness and the sky cries with me today.

Daddy thought it might be a treat to have a new bed. I had gotten a bit big for the old one, he had said. I never told him that that's not what I wanted. That I didn't necessarily mind sleeping in the same bed I had since I was five. A new everything, actually. It was as if my previous life never existed and maybe I could have made myself believe that – if it weren't for the burning and scar of the memories.

Eventually, the burning ceases and I let out one lone cry. It is quiet but inhumane and I curl into a ball, wishing for death.


End file.
